


Camping & Confessions

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Camping, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Rhett has been having feelings for his lifelong best friend. Link convinces him to go on a camping trip to rekindle their friendship. The trip ends up being more than just a camping trip!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Part I

It had been a few months since he and Link were alone together, not that they haven't been alone but not with this much privacy. Rhett needed this camping trip more than he would like to admit, certainly to Link. He had insisted on taking a "guys trip" and getting back to being actual friends and not just friends for the Mythical Beasts.

Rhett had decided to come, against his better judgement. Ever since he had that crazy dream, things just haven't been the same between him and Link. Even it crossing his mind right now made his stomach hurt and it was driving him mad. Now, everytime he looked at Link, he noticed things he had never noticed before. Like the way his tongue would run against his teeth when he found something funny but didn't want to laugh. He noticed the way his Adam's apple would move ever so slightly when he swallowed while deep in thought. Rhett also began to notice things about himself, like how fireworks would go off in the pit of his stomach everytime they made contact. He would try to linger without Link noticing, he usually succeeded but sometimes, Link would feel and pull away. Rhett would try to play it cool and he hoped he did well enough to hide his indiscretion. He didn't like feeling this way. He missed the way they used to be, just friends, best friends with no complications.

"Man, I had to piss like a race horse!" Link came bounding back to the firepit interrupting Rhett's train of thought and took a seat beside Rhett. "You all right?" He said, with less enthusiasm.

Link wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on with his best friend. That is probably the reason he wanted to come on this trip.

"Yeah, just tired. I may turn in a little early." Rhett poked the fire with a stick absentmindedly. 

"Aw come on, we got all night. We're just talking, it don't require that much energy." Link chuckled but his eyes pleaded with Rhett to stay up and "bond" like he kept talking about leading up to this trip. Rhett didn't have the heart to say no. "Alright, I'll stay up a little longer." He sighed 

"Well, shit, if it's that much of a burden to hang out with me, go on to bed." Link snapped, trying his best to hide his hurt feelings. Rhett was at a loss, he knew it was hurting Link, the way he was acting. But what was he supposed to do, just pretend everything was fine! Pretend like he doesnt feel those butterflies deep down everytime Link brushes his arm up against Rhett's. Pretend Link wasn't on his mind all the time now. The pain he felt must have been all over his face, Link sat up in his chair and interlocked his hands together with his elbows on his knees. 

"Listen, I'm not sure what has been going on with you lately. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You know that, whatever you need, I - I'm here." 

Rhett hated what he was doing to his friend, his very best friend. He wanted to tell him what he was thinking. He wanted to get it all off his chest and actually be able to breathe again. But- that would mean... EVERYTHING would change. 

Rhett finally muttered a "I know." but that was obviously not what Link wanted to hear. All of a sudden he was on his feet. "Dude, can you please just tell me what's up?!?!" 

"Its not that simple, Link." Rhett sounded more aggressive than he wanted to. 

"Yeah it is! You haven't been yourself for - like a really long time. I have known you for 30 years, I know when you are hiding something from me. I just want you -"

"I know what you want Link," Rhett threw the stick he was fidgeting with into the fire, cutting Link off, "and I want to go back to the old us too, okay. But - things have just gotten complicated and I'm not sure wh- what..." 

"So you know you have been being an asshole toward me? You just chose to act that way! What the fuck, man! I thought - I mean... its us!" 

Rhett sat silently for a bit. Balancing on the decision to tell him. No, he couldn't possibly. It's fucked up. There is no way this could turn out good. He thought 

Link was getting more frustrated rubbing the back of his neck with his whole hand, or maybe he was just hurting. Honestly, Rhett would probably be acting the same way if Link was giving him the cold shoulder and he didnt know why. 

He was right - it's us. We can get through anything! Rhett half muttered, "I - " 

Link started, not hearing Rhett's utterance, "I just thought that we could survive anything. If you would just be honest with me." He sat back down in the chair resting his head into his hands, covering his face. 

Rhett watched as Link breathed, his shoulders rising and sinking. Oh how he wanted to take this pain away. He wanted to reach over and wrap his long arms around Link and just confess everything. 

"Link, I'm not sure how to explain it. I dont know how to handle this!" He sighed 

"Just tell me - please, Rhett." His arms falling limp onto his knees. Rhett didn't think he had ever seen Link so desperate. Ugh - how could I fix this. 

"Ok." Rhett whispered, sitting up in his chair. 

Was he really doing this, was he really going to tell Link all the things that have been eating him alive for the past few weeks. The weight of it all would soon be off of him. But - along with that relief, will be more to deal with. But Rhett had no choice.

"Ok - so I'm gonna need you to not freak out, okay. And I'm going to need you to let me finish with everything. I have to get it all out before I loose my nerve." Rhett hesitated, waiting for Link to agree. "Okay?" He stated again when Link didn't respond. 

"Okay, okay. I won't freak." Link agreed

"So," Rhett took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. He thought. "A couple of months ago, when we went to that new resturant, you know, the food just didn't settle well with me and I was sick for a few days after. Remember, you had to go to the store for me?" Rhett gestured, looking for understanding from Link. He nodded. 

"Ok, well, I got real dehydrated and I was real sick. Like hallucinating and having crazy dreams. Super wierd stuff. Anyway, one night I had this - this dream." He paused. "And you were in it." Rhett couldn't believe what he was about to confess.

"Hang on, you telling me you have been mad at me from something I did in a dream?!?" Link said

Rhett rolled his eyes, he knew Link wouldn't be able to shut-up. "Seriously, dude. What did I say earlier? Let me freakin' finish." Rhett shook his head and continued, "Like I was saying, I had a dream, but some things happened in the dream that have kind of - kind of stuck with me." Rhett cleared his throat. His mouth was so dry all of a sudden and he needed a drink, but he needed to do this first. 

"Oh fuck." Rhett looked up to the sky, searching for a way to say it. "Ok, in the dream me and you were, umm, together." He stared at Link, who was just staring at him with confusion written in his eyes. "Like, in a relationship... a umm se-sexual relationship." Rhett winced as he spoke the words. He had never said it out loud before. He searched Link's face for anything that gave him a hint as to what was about to happen.

Link just stared at him still. Eventually he sat forward in his chair, rubbing his scruff with one hand. He cleared his throat, " So, uh, we were like a couple?" Rhett nodded "Huh, I mean, yeah it's uncomfortable but it's not something that would change the way I think about you. I don't get why you're all worked up over it, you can't control what you dream." 

He didn't get it. "Damn it, you really gonna make me say it, huh?" Rhett rubbed his eyes and took another, deeper breath. "I liked it, Link. I liked that we were together in that way. And I haven't been able to look at you without thinking about you and I — together, like really together. It is always on my mind - you are always on my mind." Rhett finished. There was nothing else that he could say. It was out there and he couldn't take it back. He looked over at Link. 

Link just looked at him, his mouth slightly gapped open. Frozen. 

"So - umm, there it is. Are you going to say anything?" Rhett asked

"I'm not sure how to re - respond." Link stated, breaking the silence. He had changed his gaze to his feet. 

Rhett could tell he was about to freak out. "You said you wanted to know what's been up with me. This is it. You said you would be cool." Rhett reminded him, a little worried that he had broken Link. He had never seen him this... blank. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Im not freaking out. I'm good, ye - yeah" Link rised to his feet and started walking away. 

"Where are you going? Link, dude. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. It was a stupid dream. I'm sorry." Rhett shouted to Link's back. "Link!" 

"I'm good, man. I'm just gonna take a walk, I'll be back. I'm good." Before Rhett had a chance to respond, Link was gone in the darkness.


	2. Part II

"Shit!" He exclaimed, kicking the dirt around his feet. Maybe they couldn't get through this. This may be it for Rhett and Link. 

Rhett waited for a little while outside with no sign of Link coming back. He noticed that he had gotten cold and looked at the fire... pretty much dead. He kicked some dirt onto the coals, to make sure the fire was out. 

Rhett didn't want to go to bed before he knew Link was okay. It was about midnight and chilly out. "I'm sure he will be back soon." He muttered, trying to gain confidence in his words. He turned to get a flashlight out of his bag to go look for him. 

That's when he saw it. How could he not think about this? Link and his damn cheap ass... they were sharing a tent. How was Rhett supposed to sleep in the same room as Link after what he just confessed to him. Not to mention, how would Link handle it now?

He went into the tent, rummaging through his bag. He found his small emergency flashlight but couldn't find the big lantern. Just then he thought he heard rustling outside. "Link?" No answer. He continued looking through his stuff for the lantern. This time he heard clear footsteps. The tent door slowly unzipped from the bottom. Link stepped in not saying anything. 

"Thank God, man. I was about to go looking for you. I know how nervous you get in the dark." Rhett chuckles, trying to make light of the situation. 

Link went over to his sleeping bag, having already shed his shoes at the opening of the tent. Still silent. 

"Ok, bedtime. Cool. We can talk in the morning. I mean, if - if you wanna talk, we can talk then." Rhett stammered. He hated himself, why did he do this. He settled on his side of the tent and was about to get into his sleeping bag when Link cleared his throat. 

"So, you, umm, want what happened in the dream to happen in real life?" Link asked

"No, bro. It was nothing. I shouldn't have brought it up. It was stupid. Let's just get some rest and forget I said anything." Rhett shook his head, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. 

As he was getting into his sleeping bag, Link piped up finally and said, "I mean, could you tell me about it? Like what happened exactly in - in the, umm dream?" Link's gaze still on the floor of the tent.

"Link, just forget I said anything, you're right, I can't control where my mind wanders." Rhett sighed, "let's just go to bed." 

"But, I mean, what if I have imagined that before too?" Link stuttered, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he spoke. "Us - uh together?"

Rhett was sure he misheard Link. "What do you mean?" Rhett asked, a lump forming in his throat as he sat next to his sleeping bag.

"Shit, Rhett. I have - I have thought about us together before. And not in a dream, either." Link shifted on his sleeping bag, clearly nervous.

"You have?" Rhett asked, "wh - I - when?" 

Link sighed, "Well the first time was probably in college, if I'm being honest."

"In college?!?" Rhett shrieked, in complete shock. How could this be happening? Could Link possibly have the same feelings as Rhett? 

"Yeah, it was kind of an accident." Link nervously picked at the hem of his shirt. "I dont want you to freak out when I tell you this."

Rhett scoffed, "Seriously?!? After what I just told you! Come on, I want to know." Rhett felt his stomach leap to his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to hide his eagerness. 

"Ok, well sometimes in the dorm... I could - I could hear you, umm jerking off." Link looked down at his lap as he spoke. "It would kind of turn me on and I would go for it myself." He finished. " I dont know why but it was ho - it was hot. Hearing you please yourself." 

Rhett knew he looked dumb, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He was trying to process everything. He attempted to rearrange the growing bulge in his pants without Link noticing. Even though Link's head still hung over in his lap. 

"Say something, please." Link begged

"I'm sorry, I'm just processing everything. Its a lot to take in, you know." Rhett muttered meeting Links gaze for a moment but quickly looking away. 

"Listen, you were honest with me and I'm trying to be honest with you. Our relationship means a lot to me, ok. Whatever our relationship turns into after this." Link explained, gesturing between himself and Rhett. He looked as though the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. 

Rhett slowly stood up and walked over to where Link was sitting, still hanging his head toward the floor. Rhett lowered himself to sit beside Link. He put his hand around Links shoulders and hesitantly squeezed. "Thank you. That means a lot, especially after what I confessed. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it sooner. I was so afraid it would ruin what we have." Rhett could feel the heat radiating from Link's body as he held onto him. "What - what do you want our relationship to be?" Rhett was hesitant to ask him but look what confessing got him before. He felt like he wasn't crazy, so that's a relief and Link handled it better than Rhett imagined. 

Link raised his head and every so slightly inched closer to Rhett's body. Rhett hoped that was planned. "I'm not sure, Rhett. I - I'm still sorting through it all." Rhett felt Link's shoulders move with each breath he took. "But this feels nice." Rhett was taken by surprise. 

"Yeah, I have been dealing with this for a while now, and I dont know either. But your right, this feels nice." Rhett stretched his long arm across his body and rested it on Links bended knee. 

Link turned his head and looked up at Rhett. He reached over and cupped Rhett's cheek in his hand. 

Rhett was surprised when Link adjusted, moving his face closer to Rhett's. Is this really happening? Am I really about to kiss my best friend?

Links lips met Rhetts and he felt a beautiful churning deep in his stomach. Rhett kissed him back, putting his hand on the back of Link's neck. It was firm but soft. Link's lips felt better than he could have ever imagined. Rhett got braver and started to explore Links mouth with his tongue. Link responded with a shallow moan.

They were getting more comfortable and Rhett couldn't help but notice the burning in his crotch. He never wanted it to end but Link pulled away, placing a hand on Rhetts chest. Rhett let out a whimper being pulled away from his own version of heaven. 

"You okay?" Rhett asked genuinely concerned that maybe he went too far too soon. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." Link blinked and looked at Rhett. "I'm better than ok, if I'm being honest." 

Rhett was elated to hear that Link was enjoying himself too. He never wanted to let go of him. He got a little braver and took his arm from around his shoulders and wrapped it around Link's waist. His long, slender fingers gently squeezing on his hip, something he has only fantasized about. But it was happening. And Rhett wanted it to continue. 

He pulled Link closer to him and Link turned to him, putting his hand on Rhett's chest again as Rhett leaned into him. Their lips met again, this time more familiar and more urgent. Link pulled away, this time shaking his head and looking down.

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked "Too fast?" 

"Yeah - n-no... I don't know. I'm feeling a little..." his voice trailed off into mumbles and Rhett started to regret pushing him. 

"Its okay. This is new to me too. I'm - I'm not sure how to go about this." Link scooted away from Rhett, so they were facing each other. 

"Maybe if we can just talk a little about it. Ju - just warm up to the idea." Link placed his hand on Rhett's slowly but deliberately. It felt nice just being here together. Rhett was so glad that he confessed everything to Link, even if it will take a little getting used to. 

"Okay," Rhett started, " what do you wanna talk about?" 

"Well, like... I mean is this boyfriend type thing or are we just fooling around with the idea? I dont know if I can - if I...

"Listen, let's not worry about labeling it right now. We can just get familiar with each other in this new way." Rhett put his hand under Links chin, so he could look him in those gorgeous blue eyes. "I don't know what we would call this but I know one thing, and I think I have always known. I love you, Link." Rhett placed his forehead onto Link's, their eyes still locked in looked into an intense stare.

Link reached up to Rhetts hand and interlocked their fingers. He looked into his strong gaze and whispered, "I love you, Rhett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I do a Part 3?


	3. Part III

They talked the rest of the night about everything they had been feeling. It felt so good talking to Link again, Rhett had missed it. He didn't realize just how much until tonight, his heart felt full again, simply by talking. 

Rhett admitted –to himself as well– that his feelings went farther back than he originally thought. He had had feelings since college, too. But, he didn't think of it as anything other than best friends, blood brothers. Looking back though — his feelings were pretty evident.

Link confessed that he was secretly jealous of every one of Rhett's girlfriends, even going back into high school. Rhett belly laughed at what Link revealed and earned a slap across the chest from Link, which only made him laugh more.

"Your cute when you pout." Rhett nudged Link's shoulder, earning a smile from Link before he got up from the floor of their tent.

They didn't realize how late it had gotten, "Ahh." Link yawned and stretched his back. "I'm tired." He looked over at Rhett, who couldn't ignore his exhaustion anymore. They had left early that morning to make it to the campsite in plenty of time to set up. 

"Yeah, me too!" Rhett stood up and headed for the door, "I'm gonna take a leak and then we can go on to bed." Rhett stepped out of the tent and breathed some of the fresh mountain air into his lungs. He never would have thought that things would have gone so well. He still had butterflies in his stomach but they weren't from dread anymore. They were from thinking about all the new things that he and Link would experience in their journey together. He was practically giddy by the time he got back to the tent. 

"Its getting chilly out there, now." He zipped the tent back up and turned around to see Link fixing his sleeping pad and bag right beside Rhett's, "Oh." Was all Rhett managed to say.

"Is this okay? I can move it ba—" Link stuttered, suddenly flustered.

"Yeah!" Rhett made his way over to Link and grasped his hand, "it's better than okay." Rhett blushed at his eagerness. They stared at each other for a long moment, happy to simply exist together. 

Rhett broke the silence, "Come on—bedtime." He chuckled as he made his way over to his pad. He slipped into his sleeping bag and sat to wait for Link to join him. 

Link got into his sleeping bag and pulled his shirt over his head and nestled under the covers, both his arms still out. Rhett followed pulling his shirt off, laying down. They both laid flat of their backs, still unsure how to act. 

They had shared a bed together more times than they could count. This time, it was different, though. Rhett's hands got clammy and he tried to hide his ragged breath. Link turned over and met Rhett's gaze. "You okay?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed, just slightly. 

"Uh, yeah. J–just a little nervous, I guess." Rhett let out a nervous chuckle but couldn't pull his eyes away from Link's, as much as he wanted to. 

"Yeah, me too — a little." Link looked away but turned onto his side and brought his hands up under his chin. Rhett followed and turned so they were face to face.

Rhett got brave and reached over to his friend's hand, he laced his fingers into Link's and smiled contently. "So, you never told me what happened in your dream." Link stated, still staring at their hands. 

"Oh, yeah." Rhett hesitated, "Well, it started innocent enough. We were pulling a late night at the studio and we decided to take a break." Rhett thought back to his dream, visions of Link laying under Rhett, his fingers gripping his dark hair as they explored each other's mouths, necks — and more. Rhett felt heat rise to his chest and neck, unsure of what to tell Link and what to hold back – for now, anyway. He didn't want to go too far too fast, especially this first night. "Some other things happened… uh, but maybe we should talk about it later." Rhett stammered, "Since, you know it's still so new. If that's okay with you." More of a question than a statement. 

"Yeah, of course. Don't think you're gonna get outta telling me though, McLaughlin." Link smirked as their eyes met once more. 

Rhett let out a throaty giggle and brought Link's hand up to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles. 

They fell asleep as they held hands, excited for all the new things to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
